Painful Lamentations
by Primordial Falls
Summary: Tragic and sad fanfiction based on Three Days Grace's song Never Too Late. Zeref and a mysterious other release the pain and memories of that pain, the pain of giving up, the pain of losing all hope. As usual, forgiveness is begged is not up to standard.


Hi, ShimmeringWintery-chan here! I wrote yet another tragedy/angst song fiction!

…I swear, one of these days, I will be forced to be dubbed songfiction Addict…

Anyway, this is a rather intriguing one, in my opinion. Try figure out the question marks. It's pretty hard to guess who it is!

Anyway, please enjoy your read. It's okay if you cry, too, 'cause I cried when _I _wrote this.

Oh my god, I feel like such a kid…

This is dedicated to StrawberryInDespairxD, who is an awesome person to chat with!

Once more, please enjoy!

I do not own Fairy Tail or Three Days Grace or Never Too Late.

-.-.-.-.-

**This world will never be what I expected**

**And if I don't belong, who would have guessed it**

**I will not leave alone everything that I own**

**To make you feel that it's not too late, it's never too late**

_?_

The world still rejects you. It cannot take your curse of death, cannot accept your magic. It seems like only you and I are aware of this absence of a sense of belonging. After all, we are the very embodiments of death. We take innocent lives away, and give life to what everyone refers to as 'evil'. What if this 'evil', too, feels like it does not belong? What if they are considered 'evil' only because they have different motives, because they think and do differently?

I still feel like I cannot leave all I have done before, just to tell you that saying it's too late is ridiculous. It is never too late. It can never be too late, as there is no such thing. Second doubts begin to cloud my mind. Should I? Can I? _Will_ I?

**Even if I say, it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say, you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try, just to stay alive, **

**Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

_Zeref_

I keep assuring you. I am unaware you are female or male; it doesn't matter. It'll be alright, even if the land rejects you. I swear, my talk of ending my life must have influenced your pure, unmarred soul. Why, why do you insist on ending your life? Once more, allow me to remind you: neither of us can die.

We've been trying to stay alive for so long. Don't give me that load of crap about how impossible it is. After all, you've taught me that saying that things are ever too late is stupid of me. Your ideals should not be my ideals; they should be both yours _and_ mine. Maybe- No, we'll definitely turn this situation around. After all, you've given me hope. It's never too late, right?

Oh, silly me. I'm crying now. Are you a sadist or something? I know how much you care for me, so… please; please… we can go through this _together_. Don't end your life, don't you even dare! Yo-you hear me? I-I don't kno-know if I-I-I c-can live without yo-you! You keep me alive; you're my anchor, so why don't you let me be yours? Why?

**No one will ever see this side reflected**

**And if there's something wrong, who would've guessed it?**

**And I have left alone, everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late**

_?_

My reflection is so happy. Such a fake. This side of me got eradicated the moment we tried to die. We were such stupid fools. A god cannot die. Somehow, I, too, cannot die. I smile to myself, alone in these calm, still waters. My reflection is so content. This reflection is nothing like me.

No one understands us. Everyone keeps trying to get rid of us: the land, the mages, and the people. Don't they understand? Of course not. No one can understand. Not even your stupid Natsu Dragneel. He can't kill us. This isn't fair. Why does this world seem so content on torturing us? Just let us die already!

I've left everything; my friends, my possessions, my ideals, all for you. Can't you even appreciate it? All for your sake. So that you don't give up. D-do-don't you ev-ever give u-up, o-oka-okay? At least, don't leave m-me all alone, without anyone here by my side. I'm afraid of being alone, so I'm begging you, stay with me. I'm not sure if I-I can g-go on wit-withou-without you…

Look, you i-idi-idiot, you're m-making me s-s-stutter. I'm supposed to be the strong one; the one that keeps us here. Look what a mess you've made. You'd better stay to clean up, or else… I-I definitely can-cannot go on…

**Even if I say, it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say, you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try, just to stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

_?_

Now, _you're_ saying you want to end your life. Look, it'll be alright! Come on, follow me. We can sit down there, on that huge log.

Does it hurt? Good, you're still alive. The splinters, you can feel them, right?

What, what was that? You want to end your life? How many times must I say this? It. Will. Be. All. Right. We'll definitely stop running one day. We can be strong. Believe in yourself.

Hey, are your cheeks getting wet? C'mon, let me help you wipe them. Blink all your tears out. Oh, my hand? This is the result of convincing you that it's not too late. All these wounds show that I share your pain, too.

Stop crying and man up a little! Look, you'd better at least stay silent. If you need to, bury your face in your hands.

See, it feels better, right?

**The world we knew won't come back**

**The time we've lost can't get back**

**The life we had won't be ours again**

_Zeref_

Remember the world we used to live in? It was our heaven, where we wouldn't be thinking these thoughts. Oh, what happened to it? It got destroyed. There's no way it can come back. Don't feed yourself such delusions.

Now, I assure you, I'm not really convinced. I believe that we can keep this world intact. We can act as if this is heaven. It'll just be like good old times, eh?

Now, let's hasten. We can't recover any time we lose. Hurry, watch your step. I hear them coming after us. Oh, fine, you were right. How was I to know that Natsu would sell us out?

Right, very funny. Quick, duck into there. Yes, that huge tree. Hurry.

Hey, you didn't have to jerk me in, you know.

I'm aware that this is not our life. Don't you get it? It was never ours.

My, seems like I'm crying again. Except, aren't these not my tears? If this is not our life, none of these is ours. When we're finally released from here, promise me that you'll lead your own life.

Of course I'll do it too! There! See? Now, make yourself comfortable. We're camping here tonight.

**This world will never be what I expected**

**And if I don't belong**

**Even if I say it'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say, you want to end your life**

**Now and again we try, just to stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

_?_

This world really is full of surprises, isn't it? You can't really expect anything, stuff just happens.

Hmm, I guess you're right. We don't really belong here, do we? We're the outcasts. We're the ones getting hunted down.

How many times do I have to tell you to stop with the self-hate? None of this is your fault. I'm not going to let you end your life. Didn't you promise me, we'd be together? So, if you die, come hell or high water, I will follow you down to the ground. After all, isn't that where both of us are going?

Quick, hide! They're here again. Look, I'm exhausted too. Why don't we take a quick nap? Maybe, just maybe, we could die like that.

No, I'm going out. I'm not going to run anymore. If I go down, I go down trying.

Hey, I'm sorry for doing this. Stay safe, my friend.

Yes, these are restraining coils. Stay here. When I die, they'll dissolve.

What do you mean; I'm not going to die? Isn't it obvious? I'm going up against the Ten Wizard Saints, the entire Council, all the guilds, especially Team Natsu and Crime Sorcerie. No way am I letting you go down with me. You, you deserve to live. I? I have sinned far too much already. I will face my fate with my chin raised.

Look, this is all my fault. If I offer myself, they'll spare you. I know what I'm doing.

Now, now. Who knows, maybe I'll turn this all around!

Heh, at least it's not too late to say goodbye…

I'm really sorry.

**Maybe we'll turn it all around 'cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**It's not too late, it's never too late**

_Zeref_

You idiot. You self-sacrificing idiot. Why? Why did you just throw your life away like that?

I'll fulfil your wish. I'll live my life how it's supposed to be lived.

Turns out they really _were_ after you. I looked through your records. So, _you_ were the one who gave me my powers. That explains why you've been tagging along. The guilt, right?

I forgive you.

You see, that day, when we bumped into each other, a few stray sparks came into me. It's not your fault, since I accepted the magic.

You know, ever since that day, I've always wanted to meet you, to thank you. In front of your cold, unfeeling tombstone, it really isn't too late.

Do you remember, you told me lily-of-the-valley was your favourite plant? Well, here's an entire bouquet.

Looking at your tombstone, I can't believe it. You're even older than me. No wonder you were scared of being alone.

But, what about me? What about me being alone? You would never have forgotten about me, I know. You knew I was strong enough, didn't you?

You were really smart, especially during those last few moments. You moved everything back, to the start, when the blonde mage who took your life hadn't joined that cursed guild yet. You were really powerful, but you spent up the last dregs of your power doing that.

Well, I'm really tired. I'll go back to sleep.

_Signed on the card of the flowers was this message:_

_Hey, you were right! It's not too late, it's never too late._

-.-.-.-.-

How was it? I'd like to know your reactions. Not that I'm forcing you to review. You don't have to. As long as you enjoyed it, it's fine!

Songfictioning Addict signing off,

~ShimmeringWintery-chan


End file.
